catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
SkyClan Camp
You have entered the SkyClan camp. This is a place for SkyClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat Briarshine- *pads in and stretches* Sunpaw- I want to train! Littlestorm- Where is everyone? Poppystar-I'm here, if you guys still want me as leader... Mistfang: -sighs- Even if you did kill Coppernose, and, in a way, Crowflight, you're still our leader. You were just trying to protect us. Rainpaw: *excitedly buts her mentor's shoulder with her head* I want to battle-train! Mistfang: Let's train right here, then! -leaps into the air, slashing Rainpaw's muzzle with a paw, claws sheathed- Rainpaw: *swats her paw away and dives under Mistfang's belly, hooking her legs out from underneath her* Poppystar: *coughs* Silverleaf, I feel cold. Silverleaf: *feels pelt* Makes sense, since you have a fever. Poppystar: *coughs again* Silverleaf: You've got greencough and we are out of catmint. Great. I'm not going to go running to other clans yet. Is there any tansy left, Pepperpaw? Pepperpaw: Not as far as I know. Silverleaf: Do you know any patches in the territory? Pepperpaw: No, I don't. Silverleaf: I'll go look for some. Pepperpaw, stay here, with Poppystar. Pepperpaw: Okay. Poppystar: *falls over and starts coughing* Fluffpaw: Poppystar!! *Runs over to her with tears all over her face* Silverleaf: Great, now there is nothing in the territory. Poppystar: It'd okay Silverleaf. I'm about to join StarClan anyhow. Pepperpaw: What? Icemist: What is going on? Poppystar: I hope StarClan will accept me. Littlestorm will make a great leader. Farewell, everyone. *eyes look glazed* Silverleaf: Poppystar? Poppystar: *Doesn't respond* Pepperpaw: No! Fluffpaw: POPPYSTAR NOOOOOO!!!!! *sinks into her fur* Icemist: Poppystar died of greencough. Silverleaf: And it was all my fault. It was probably blackcough, mousebrain. Icemist: So Littlestorm's leader? Well, okay... Fluffpaw:*looks at clanmates with dull eyes* Littlestar- We will mourn Poppystar's death for moons to come. But I must appoint a deputy. I say these words before the spirits of my ancestors, that they may hear and approve my choice. Mistfang will be the deputy of SkyClan. Flufpaw:*looks at Littlestar with her dull and clouded eyes* Littlestar- *pads to Poppystar's body* Help me, Poppystar. I still need you guidance. Fluffpaw: All i want is Poppystar! Peppermint: It'll be okay. *licks friend's shoulder* Fluffpaw: Why did Poppystar have to die!*wails* Peppermint: It's all my fault. Fluffpaw: How is it your fault? Falconflight: I'm sure everyone is greiving for Poppystar, and she will go to starclan. But we need a deputy, and I'm willing to take the position. Littlestar? *Rainpaw is a warrior now, taking the name of Rainmist* Rainmist: I agree. Falconflight will make a great leader! Fluffpaw: Can i be a warrior?! Poppysky: I had an apprentice. Falconflight has not. I will be willing to be deputy. Fluffpaw: I vote for Poppysky! Redwing: *nods* Poppysky should be the next deputy. (rogue kit): I'M LOST, HUNGRY, AND THIRSTY! MY MOTHER IS DEAD, PLEASE HELP ME!(runs to freshkill pile and takes a plump mouse) Rainmist: *snarls fiercly* YOU CAN'T JUST BURST INTO OUR CAMP AND TAKE OUR HARD-EARNED FRESH-KILL! *pushes the kit from the fresh-kill pile and whips around fiercly to look at the kit* (rogue kit): Please help me.(startes to wimper) My name is Lillykit, My mother died while we were shooed from our clan. I couldn't see, but my mother told me. Why is everyone cheering for this cat named Poppysky? Rainmist: *is unstirred* I don't care. Find another place to stay. *carries the kit out of camp and makes sure she gets away* Lillykit:(runs back and scraches Rainmist on the back) PLEASE HELP ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING! Redwing: *runs up to Lilykit* Hush, Lilykit. *licks the top of her head* Come into the nursery. *Shoots a glare at Rainmist* I'll feed you some milk, and then we'll discuss getting you back to your own Clan. Follow me (To the SkyClan Nursery) Icemist: May I please be deputy of SkyClan? I've mentored an apprentice. Poppysky: I was wanting to be deputy... Icemist: Mistfang? Do you want to be deputy? (Look where Poppystar died) Poppysky:*Looks a bit ticked off* Redwing: *pads out of nurser with Leapkit, Foxkit, Deerkit, and Lilykit scampering after her* Well, Lilykit, this is our camp! Let's go talk to Poppysky for a minute. I need to speak with her. Poppysky! *lowers voice so kits can't hear* I'd really like you to be deputy... you've mentored an apprentice and have lots of experience. Icemist: (who was her apprentice?) Redwing: (lol, not sure. Someone up there in the discussion said she's trained an apprentice before.) Poppysky:(Just somebody! she trained herself!xD lol but i just made that up, plus she is part of the conci!;) Yes? Icemist: (Sorry, I just like to be in control (be it via patrols or something) of SkyClan. I miss Poppystar:() Lillykit: This place looks so much bigger than when I first got here. Whats that cave with that really mossy bed. It looks like it belongs to someone important>(pads towards it) Rogue kit: Lilykit! Where are you? LILYKIT! Lilykit: SISSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I thought I lost you!(touch noses)XD Lotuskit: That's what you get for running ahead! Redwing: *gasps* You have a sister... well you're welcome to stay here. But, I would need the okay from Littlestar (But Mousetalon isn't here) or the deputy (But there hasn't been one chosen yet) Poppysky: I will be deputy for now, of course if the clan accepts it. Lilykit: THANKYOU VERY MUCH!!! I want to train like a full warrior and become strong!(play-fights with air) Icemist: I will, too. But only if the Clan or Littlestar accepts. Falconflight: Since I can't be deputy, I could take care of these kits. They're old enough not to need milk. Lilykit: Your just like me! can you be my mentor in a moon? I an 5 moons old! Poppysky: Redwing is taking care of them. Sorry. Lilykit: Falconflight and I can be friends though, right? Falconflight: SILVERLEAF! Dusklily's kitting! Get to the nursery NOW! Midnighttail: "I could be deputy. I have an apprentice." She meows. Lilykit: whats going on? Icemist: I've been here the longest. I have an apprentice. Lilykit: Redwing, do you know what Budblossom looked like? Rainmist: *comes back in with a plump dove in her jaws* Who wants this? Redflare: ME! *tears into it hungrily* THanks Rainmist. I thought I was going to starve! Lilykit: Hi I'm Lilykit, nice to meet you! I want to be an apprentice!!!!!!!!!!! Redwing: Hush, Lilykit. *wraps bushy red tail over Lilykit* You will be an apprentice in one more moon. As for your mother, I do remember. She had a lovely light brown tortoiseshell pelt, with white petal shapes all along her flank. She had big blue eyes. She was very sweet, I remember that much. Icemist: -purrs- Do you remember her, Lilykit? Redwing: That's the trouble Icemist, I'm afraid she doesn't remember her much at all. *eyes become sad* She was too young to even see her mother. Poppysky: Why not we vote for deputy. Littlestar is gone and we need a deputy! Lets vote, If you want to be deputy and you had a least one apprentice say i. I will be part of the vote, Midnighttail, Icemist and Mistfang if you would like to compete say so. Lilykit: Even Lotuskit dosn't remember...(starts to winper) Icemist: I'm running. -turns to Redwing- I agree. What happened to thier mother? Rainmist: I would like to be deputy. *lifts her chin*I'm very experienced and responsible. Redflare: *chuckles* You havent had an apprentcie! I have! I think I should be deputy! Rainmist: *butts her friend's shoulder* Enough! I want to be deputy! Redflare: No, I want to be deputy! Lilykit: WHATS GOING ON? Icemist: Neither of you have had apprentices. Redwing: (The deputy should definately have had an apprentice, so either Icemist, or Redflare if she's had an apprentice) Redflare: *flattens his ears and looks away shamefully* Rainmist: *looks disappointed and furiously at Redwing* Lilykit: Leave Redwing alown! What did she just do? Redwing: Hush, Lilykit. *meets Rainmist's gaze evenely* I don't wish to quarrel with you Rainmist. Icemist, I think you should be SkyClan's next deputy